


daydream look in your eye

by transit (dollyeo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic School, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/transit
Summary: "Midnight strolls are supposed to be romantic," says Soonyoung."With who?" Wonwoo looks him up and down, and then smirks. "Your cat?"





	daydream look in your eye

There are very few things in life Soonyoung's absolutely sure of, and one of them is that change is the only constant in his life.

At four years old, he'd been so certain hair was always black and eyes were always dark, earthy, until he'd watched Power Rangers and Dragon Ball and seen the noona from the apartment next door dye her hair pink. At seven, he'd thought that he and the boy from the apartment complex across the park would be best friends forever, until he had to move away a few months later. At fifth grade, he'd promised his class they'd win best booth at the school festival next year; at sixth grade, he'd gotten an acceptance letter from a school that wasn't supposed to exist, even in his wildest imagination and the books and movies he'd obsessed over as a kid, and realized that some promises, over time, he just wouldn't be able to keep.

Out of hundreds of uncertainties, though, he's sure of at least a few things. First, that no matter what bullshit he manages to get into, it's hard to get booted out of a school that defies a lot of logic and the laws of physics, not when they don't exist. Second, that even if his friends think half the things he does on a daily basis is just an excuse to be stupid, they still let themselves be strung along with his hijinks, if only to make sure he doesn't end up dead from his antics. Third, that Jeon Wonwoo is the biggest fucking pain in the ass that always ends up catching him. _Damn it_.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo demands, fingers grabbing at the back of Soonyoung's shirt collar like he's been prone to doing ever since he grew a few inches over Soonyoung last summer and lorded it over him like the annoying twig man he is. Not for the first time, Soonyoung feels like a tiny animal being carted around by the scruff of his neck. It doesn't stop him from trying to get away, though.

"Nothing!" Soonyoung protests with a squawk. Wonwoo's grip on his shirt tightens, and Soonyoung has to remind himself to just _breathe_. "Can't a guy just go out for a walk around here?"

"It's ten in the evening," Wonwoo points out.

"Midnight strolls are supposed to be romantic," says Soonyoung.

"With who?" Wonwoo looks him up and down, and then smirks. "Your cat?"

Hoshi, the traitor, keeps prowling around between Wonwoo's legs and rubbing against his ankles like she's starved for attention. Which she totally isn't! Soonyoung makes it a point to latch onto her every morning and give her quality petting time until she starts yowling and scratching at his kneecaps in an effort to get away from his clutches. She's always been a poor judge of character, _clearly_. Soonyoung can't even trust his own cat to not give him away.

Judging from the rumbling purrs coming out of Hoshi's mouth as Wonwoo reaches down to scratch under her chin, Soonyoung knows: his cat's really not gonna be any help to him at all. It's almost funny, though, watching Wonwoo pet Hoshi -- a stark contrast to his earlier roughness with Soonyoung, like he doesn't know his own strength, but around tiny animals, it's like he's holding onto something precious.

Soonyoung kind of wants to barf.

"There's nothing wrong with taking your pet out on a walk," says Soonyoung, defiantly.

"Since when did anyone walk cats?"

"Hoshi's a special case," says Soonyoung. "Right, Hoshi?"

Hoshi just opens an eye to peer at him, then closes it again and butts her head at Wonwoo's knuckles, urging him to keep stroking her. Traitor. The thing about Hoshi that Soonyoung gets peeved at the most is that she tends to be very easy to reel in, especially around pretty faces, no matter how black their hearts; one day, Hoshi's going to get kidnapped by Wonwoo, and Soonyoung won't be able to do anything but hunt Wonwoo down. If nothing else, at least it will give him an excuse to legitimately hex Wonwoo without having to pass it off as an accident.

Assuming Wonwoo's scary family doesn't get to him first.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," says Wonwoo, rolling his eyes and snapping him out of his fantasies of strangling Wonwoo in cold blood. "She doesn't look too happy about being outside."

"Oh, so you can read her mind now?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if she'd run away from you before you can even put a leash on her," says Wonwoo. He pats around Hoshi's neck, and raises an eyebrow at the lack of anything, as if to prove a point.

"She's a very independent cat," says Soonyoung, weakly, in his defense.

"I can see that," says Wonwoo. "It's as visible as the equally non-existent collar on your cat."

"That's the problem with you," says Soonyoung. "No imagination whatsoever."

" _Please_ , I have more imagination in my palm than you do in your entire body," says Wonwoo, loftily. "It's why I'm _much_ better at summoning than you."

"Just because you have a fucking _wolf_ as a familiar doesn't make you better, asshole," says Soonyoung. "Don't make fun of my cat."

"I wasn't-- never mind," Wonwoo looks properly chastised, for a moment, but it's gone as quickly as Hoshi's plaintive wail for touch. He looks down, and starts petting Hoshi again. "I'm sorry," he coos at Hoshi. "You're really beautiful, aren't you?"

Soonyoung's heard the same thing from so many other people, but hearing it from Wonwoo's mouth makes something in him flutter, like there's a bird inside his rib cage that can't quite stay still. Then again, trying to get compliments out of Wonwoo is like trying to pry a dead mouse from under Hoshi's claws on a bad day. It just doesn't happen, not around Soonyoung.

Or, he should say: _especially_ around Soonyoung. It sucks.

Soonyoung just watches as Wonwoo lets the back of his hand graze over the soft spot between Hoshi's ears once, twice, before he pulls his hand away and takes a step back. "Go back to the dorms, Soonyoung," he says. "If I catch you skulking around again, let's just say Professor Kim's been lenient with letting us look for a few volunteers to test out our potions on."

"Duly noted," Soonyoung croaks out. He scoops Hoshi up, who just blinks up at Wonwoo, beseeching as ever, and scrambles away from the hallway as fast as he can.

When he comes back to his room, Junhui takes one look at him and asks him why his face is so red. It's the cold, Soonyoung thinks, rubbing his palms over his ears. Nothing but the cold on a summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a draft I wasn't too happy with but decided to release into the void to get it off my mind orz vaguely HP au but can also be a different school, tbh. idk if I'll ever pick this up again but I hope you enjoyed this tiny ficbit!!!


End file.
